In a number of applications, such as with emergency egress lighting, light sources from a light fixture must remain illuminated, even when there is a power outage. Typically, this emergency power is provided to the light sources by an energy storage unit having at least one energy storage device (e.g., a battery) that is charged using the same source of power that feeds the light fixture.